This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a pliers-like hand tool for assembling a spring clip on a cable retainer for use during assembly line installation of a vehicle automatic transmission cable shifter mechanism.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,135 issued Sept. 15, 1987 to LaRocca et al. discloses a vehicle shifter support wall portion provided with openings receiving cable guide components. One opening has a slot receiving and supporting a U-shaped grommet clip including a cable guide component having a sliding fit with upwardly extending legs of the clip whereby the guide component is movable upwardly and downwardly relative to the clip.